Gone Forever
by MetalGearRocks
Summary: 2D's point of view of Noodle's supposed death...seems like Noodle won't be staying long...


**Hey! This will be my first fanfiction! There will be some grammar errors etc but I hope it won't be too painful to read! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Noodle watches in delight as Russel complains to Murdoc about tearing his new red dress. 2D is at the side humming away their new song and then scratches his head before humming again.

"Augh, will you just shut up about the goddam dress?" Murdoc yells. "Just buy another one!"

"I can't! It was the only one left! I can't just buy another one!"

"Then just sew it back together or something, I don't know!" Murdoc tosses the red dress to the side. With fast instinct, Russel flies to the flailing dress and grabs it before it touches the ground. Murdoc slaps himself in the forehead. Noodle laughs. 2D looks over and smiles. "Yew sure are happy today, luv."

Noodle tilts her head at him with a grin.

Murdoc slaps 2D in the head. "Get back to practice, ya dumb idiot!"

2D frowns at the man before turning back to the music sheet with pursed lips. Russel goes over the drums with a depressed look. His red dress lies on the table.

Murdoc turns to Noodle with an unreadable look. Noodle's smile dims.

"C'mon," 2D hands her the guitar," not gonna forget our best guitar player here."

Noodle gives him a smile before looking back at the guitar. "Thank you."

She gets into her position. She inhales and exhales. This will be the last time she will ever practice with them.

* * *

"Alright, Noodle," Murdoc turns to Noodle with his hands on his hips. He isn't wearing any shirt. "In three hours, you will get on the floating island with your guitar and play it."

2D frowns in concern. "What if she falls off from the edge or summfink? Isn't it danger-"

Murdoc waves him off. "She'll be okay, don't worry."

Noodle nods. "I will be okay, Toochi."

Murdoc stares at her for a second before walking past her, though not before giving a secret pat on her shoulder. A reassuring pat.

2D bends down so he that he is on eye level with Noodle. "Yew don't have to listen to Murdoc if yew don't want ta."

Noodle shakes her head. "I am okay, do not worry, Toochi. I am not afraid of heights."

2D chuckles and pats her head. "Yew be careful then."

He straightens himself up and is about to go when Noodle says," Toochi!"

He turns. Noodle gulps and says," Toochi be careful from now on too!"

2D tilts his head before giving a reassuring smile. "I will!"

He then walks off to the tower where the rest of the band will be in.

Noodle's smile slowly disappears at each step 2D walks. In her ears, she can only hear the tapping of his foot. She wants to run to him, to tell him she actually doesn't want to leave, that she wants to stay with them and produce music and have fun with them. They're the family she wants to stay with. But…she also wants to leave. To find out more about herself, her past, and then take time to figure out if she should really continue to stay with the Gorillaz. And with Murdoc's plan, she might be able to pull off her excuse to leave; pretending to be killed.

2D reaches the tower and turns his head back. He gives a small wave before walking in. The door shut with a small creak.

It is too late. The decision is already made. There is no turning back.

* * *

2D sets himself on the chair and taps nervously on the arm rests. He watches Murdoc sit himself between some babes and whispers into their ears. They giggle. 2D turns to Russel who is checking out the new drum set. 2D clears his throat as he sees the mannequins all over the floor. He looks outside and sees the floating windmill. Noodle is sitting on the edge with her guitar. She is tuning it. 2D hopes, even though the shooting hasn't started yet, that the whole music video will end soon. He feels very uncomfortable lately these days. With the constant head slams by Murdoc and headaches by it, 2D wants some rest. He hopes they can all get a rest after this. He then smiles. Maybe he'll rent a new video game and get Noodle to play with him. The two were good at it. It's fun playing with her too.

The music video starts and 2D finds himself getting in the mood to look more 'messed up'. He walks slowly over to the tower window while singing. The cameras follow him. He presses himself against the window and watches the windmill slowly pass by. Noodle is playing on the guitar while swinging her legs and 2D finds himself also wanting to sit there. It looks so fun, despite the dangers of falling off. He hears the helicopters coming form a distance. It was weird how Murdoc insisted to have helicopters in the music video, even though it has nothing to do with it. It's probably for the music video after this. He turns away from the window to continue with singing, while not knowing the girl outside glancing at him with a small sad smile.

* * *

The music video is finally finished. Russel is pretending to play the drums, no doubt it being the song they had just did. 2D sings silently to himself. The tune is very catchy. Noodle's music is pretty awesome. He then bumps into Murdoc and quickly steps back. Murdoc does not yell at him. Instead, he stares at the floating island with an expressionless look. It is a look 2D has never seen appear on the man's face before. Just as he is about to also turn to the island, a big explosion makes him jump. His heart stops when he sees the helicopters _attacking_ the island.

"N-Noodle!" he yells in panic. Behind him, Russel runs towards the island and looks up with a complete shocked look. 2D turns to the staffs that looks with wide eyes but does nothing. "What'd yew standing there for! Get help! NOW!"

No one moves. 2D looks at them with complete surprise before turning to Murdoc and grabbing his shoulders. "Murdoc! We need ta help her!"

Murdoc just continues staring before closing his eyes. He brushes off the man's hands and turns away- and just walks off. 2D stands there, helpless and confused. "Wha…"

Behind him, Russel is letting out a big cry. 2D turns around slowly and feels his heart stop. The island is falling, slowly and slowly. His knees buckle under him and he just crumble onto the ground. Noodle, one of his most important people in his life, is gone. Just like that. Gone. He feels the water trickle down his face. It is over in a blink. He does not wonder why no one helps. He just sits there blankly as memories of Noodle replay in his mind. Noodle smiling. Noodle laughing. Noodle frowning. He won't be able to see those expressions on her face anymore. She is gone. Forever.

* * *

**Sorry if I made it so depressing! But I kept wondering what had 2D felt when Noodle, the person he shared a Zen bond with, had supposedly 'died' during her shoot of the music video. I researched what had happened and was thankful what had actually happened. But there was a gap between it. Like, what had happened to 2D and Russel after the impact of her 'death'? So yeah, thank you for reading!**


End file.
